nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jirô Taniguchi
est un auteur de mangas "littéraires", né le 14 août 1947 à Tottori, au Japon et mort le 11 février 2017. Biographie Lecteur dans sa jeunesse de mangas shōnen, il s'intéresse au seinen et au gekiga à partir de la fin des années 1960 sous l'influence de Yoshihiro Tatsumi et du magazine Garo. Il décide de devenir mangaka en 1969, et devient l'assistant de Kyūta Ishikawa. Il publie sa première bande dessinée en 1970 : Kareta heya, puis devient assistant de Kazuo Kamimura. C'est à cette époque qu'il découvre la bande dessinée européenne, alors inconnue au Japon, et dont le style (netteté et diversité du dessin), notamment celui de la Ligne claire, va fortement l'influencer. Il finit par prendre son indépendance et s'associe dans les années 1980 avec les scénaristes Natsuo Sekikawa (également journaliste) et Caribu Marley, avec lesquels il publiera des mangas aux styles variés : aventures, policier, mais surtout un manga historique, Au temps de Botchan, sur la littérature et la politique dans le Japon de l'ère Meiji. C'est à cette époque qu'il décide de limiter ses sorties éditoriales, bien qu'il travaille toujours « huit à neuf heures par jour ». A partir des années 1990, il se focalise sur les choses de la vie quotidienne, et sur les relations entre êtres humains, mais aussi entre les hommes et les animaux, avec L'Homme qui marche et Terre de rêves. Suivront L'Orme du Caucase, Le Journal de mon père et Quartier lointain, édités en France dans la collection Écritures de l'éditeur Casterman. Autour du thème de la relation entre l'homme et la nature, il s'attache particulièrement à l'alpinisme, avec K, Le Sauveteur, Le Sommet des dieux et avec la nouvelle La Terre de la promesse (dans le recueil Terre de rêves). À ses débuts, Jirō Taniguchi s'inspire avec Natsuo Sekikawa du roman noir américain, avec pour objectif d'en faire une version BD humoristique, sans grand succès. Il est également influencé par les romans animaliers, notamment ceux d'Ernest Thompson Seton dont il s'inspire pour Blanca (du nom d'un des chiens de Lobo the King of Currumpaw), et auquel il rendra hommage dans Seton. Ses histoires plus récentes traitent de thèmes universels comme la beauté de la nature, l'attachement à la famille ou le retour en enfance. Il s'inspire d'ailleurs de sa vie personnelle : souvenirs de son enfance à Tottori dans Le Journal de mon père et Quartier Lointain, débuts de mangaka à Tokyo dans Un zoo en hiver, ou relations avec ses animaux domestiques dans Terre de rêves. Son dessin, bien que caractéristique du manga, est cependant accessible aux lecteurs qui ne connaissent que la bande dessinée occidentale. Taniguchi dit d'ailleurs trouver peu d'inspiration parmi les auteurs japonais, et est plus influencé par des auteurs européens, tel que Jean Giraud, avec qui il a publié Icare, ou François Schuiten, proche comme lui de La Nouvelle Manga, mouvement initié par Frédéric Boilet, le promoteur du manga d'auteur en France. Il finira par sortir en France en 2007 un titre sous le format de bande dessinée, La Montagne Magique, prépublié au Japon en décembre 2005 au format classique, puis une série de quatre tomes intitulée Mon Année à partir de novembre 2009, en collaboration avec le scénariste Jean-David Morvan. Son atelier se trouvait dans le quartier de Kumegawa dans banlieue ouest de Tokyo. Déclarations Sur les thèmes qu'il traite dans ces mangas, Jirō Taniguchi déclare : « Si j'ai envie de raconter des petits riens de la vie quotidienne, c'est parce que j'attache de l'importance à l'expression des balancements, des incertitudes que les gens vivent au quotidien, de leurs sentiments profonds dans les relations avec les autres. ... Dans la vie quotidienne, on ne voit pas souvent des gens hurler ou pleurer en se roulant par terre. Si mes mangas ont quelque chose d'asiatique, c'est peut-être parce que je m'attache à rendre au plus près la réalité quotidienne des sentiments des personnages. Si on y pénètre en profondeur, une histoire peut apparaitre même dans les plus petits et les plus banals évènements du quotidien. C'est à partir de ces moments infimes que je crée mes mangas. » Jirō Taniguchi se dit également influencé par le cinéaste Yasujirô Ozu, chez qui on retrouve le même rythme et la même simplicité : « C'est une influence directe. J'ai été marqué par ''Voyage à Tokyo et Printemps tardif. Je les ai vus enfant, mais sans en apprécier toute la portée. Je m'y suis vraiment intéressé quand j'avais 30 ans. J'aime l'universalité et l'intemporalité de ses histoires et la simplicité efficace avec laquelle il les raconte. Aujourd'hui, j'y pense à chaque fois que je dessine un manga.'' » Listes des œuvres * Kareta heya (嗄れた部屋, Kareta heya littéralement « Une chambre rauque »), 1970 * Lindo!3 (リンド!3, Lindo!3), 1978, 4 volumes, réédité en 2004 en 1 volume, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * Mubōbi toshi (無防備都市, Mubōbi toshi litt. « Une ville sans défense »), 1978, 2 volumes, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * Jiken ya kagyō (事件屋稼業, Jiken ya kagyō), 1980, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * Ōinaru Yasei (大いなる野生, Ōinaru Yasei litt. « Les Grandes Régions Sauvages »), 1980, recueil de 7 nouvelles, augmenté à 10 lors de sa réédition en 1985 * Ao no senshi (青の戦士, Ao no senshi litt. « Le Soldat en bleu »), 1980-1981, scénario de Caribu Marley * Hunting Dog (ハンティングドッグ, Hunting Dog), 1980-1982, 2 volumes * Live! Odyssey (LIVE!オデッセイ, Live ! Odessei), 1981, 3 volumes, 2 lors de ses rééditions en 1987 et 1998, scénario de Caribu Marley * Knuckle Wars (ナックルウォーズ, Knuckle Wars), 1982-1983, 3 volumes, 2 lors de sa réédition en 1988, scénario de Caribu Marley * Shin-jiken ya kagyō (新・事件屋稼業, Shin-jiken ya kagyō), 1982-1994, 4 volumes, 5 lors de sa réédition de 1994, 6 lors de celle de 1996, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * Seifū ha shiroi (西風は白い, Seifū ha shiroi litt. « Le Vent d'ouest est blanc »), 1984, recueil de 8 nouvelles, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * Rude Boy (ルードボーイ, Rūdo bōi), 1984-1985, collaboration avec Caribu Marley * Blanca (ブランカ, Buranka), 1984-1986 (Le Chien Blanco, 1996, Blanco volumes 1 et 2, 2009), 2 volumes * Enemigo, 1985, scénario de M.A.T. * Kaikei sakadana Hotel Harbour View (海景酒店 Hotel Harbour View, Kaikei sakadana Hotel Harbour View), 1986, scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa * K, 1986 (K, 2006), scénario de Shirō Tōzaki * Botchan no jidai (ぼっちゃんの時代, Botchan no jidai), 1987-1996 (Au temps de Botchan, 2002-2006), scénario de Natsuo Sekikawa, fresque en cinq volumes évoquant l'ère Meiji et ses écrivains * Chikyū hyōkai-ji-ki (地球氷解事紀, litt. « L'Ère de la fonte glacière »), 1987-1988, 2 volumes * Hara shishi jiten (原獣事典, Hara shishi jiten), 1987-1990 (Encyclopédie des animaux de la préhistoire, 2006) * Garōden (餓狼伝, Garōden), 1989-1990, scénario de Baku Yumemakura * Samurai non grata (サムライ・ノングラータ, Samurai-nongurāta), 1990-1991, scénario de Toshihiko Yahagi * Aruku hito (歩くひと, Aruku hito), 1990-1991 (L'Homme qui marche, 1995) * Benkei in N.Y., 1991-1995, scénario de Jinpachi Mōri * Kaze no shō (風の抄, Kaze no shō), 1992 (Kaze no shô, le livre du vent, 2004), scénario de Kan Furuyama * Inu o kau (犬を飼う, Inu o kau litt. « Élever un chien »), 1991-1992 (Terre de rêves, 2005), recueil de 5 nouvelles * Hitobito Series: Keyaki no ki (人びとシリーズ「けやきのき」, Hitobito Shirīzu : Keyaki no ki, litt. « Série sur les humains : Le Zelkova du Japon »), 1993 (L'Orme du Caucase, 2004), recueil de 8 nouvelles * Mori e (森へ, Mori e litt. « vers la forêt »), 1994 * Chichi no koyomi (父の暦, Chichi no koyomi), 1994 (Le Journal de mon père, 1999) * Kodoku no gourmet (孤独のグルメ, Kodoku no gurume), 1994-1996 (Le Gourmet solitaire, 2005), scénario de Masayuki Kusumi * Kami no inu Blanca II (神の犬 ブランカII, Kami no inu Buranka II, litt. « Le Chien divin, Blanca II »), 1995-1996 (Blanco volumes 3 et 4, 2010), 2 volumes * Icare (イカル, Ikaru), 1997 (Icare, 2005), scénario de Mœbius * Haruka-na machi e (遥かな町へ, Haruka-na machi e), 1998 (Quartier lointain, 2002), 2 volumes * Tōkyō genshi gyō (東京幻視行, Tōkyō genshi gyō), 1999 * Sōsakusha (捜索者, Sōsakusha litt. « L'enquêteur »), 1999 (Le Sauveteur, 2007) * Kamigami no Itadaki (神々の山嶺, Kamigami no Itadaki), 2000-2003 (Le Sommet des dieux, 2004), 5 volumes, scénario de Baku Yumemakura * Ten no taka (天の鷹, Ten no taka litt. « Le Faucon du ciel »), 2001-2002 (Sky Hawk, 2009) * Sampo mono (散歩もの, Sampo mono), 2003-2005 (Le Promeneur, 2006), scénario de Masayuki Kusumi * Tōdo no tabibito (凍土の旅人, Tōdo no tabibito), 2004 (L'Homme de la toundra, 2006), recueil de 6 nouvelles * Hareyuku sora (晴れゆく空, Hareyuku sora), 2004 (Un ciel radieux, 2006) * Seton (シートン, Shīton), 2004-2006 (Seton, depuis 2005), 4 volumes indépendants parus, scénario de Yoshiharu Imaizuma sur Ernest Thompson Seton * La Montagne magique (魔法の山, Mahō no yama), prépublié en 2005 (Casterman, 2007), one shot * Les Années douces (センセイの鞄, Sensei no kaban, litt. « Le Cartable du professeur »), 2008 (Casterman, 2010-2011), 2 volumes, d'après le roman de Hiromi Kawakami * Un zoo en hiver (冬の動物園, Fuyu no dōbutsuen), 2008 (Casterman, 2009), one shot * Mon année, 2009, 4 volumes, scénario de Jean-David Morvan * Inu o kau to 12 no tanpen (犬を飼うと12の短編, Inu o kau to 12 no tanpen, litt. « Élever un chien et 12 histoires courtes »), 2009 * Nazuke enumono (名づけえぬもの), 2010 * Furari (ふらり。, Furari), 2011 (Casterman, 2012), one shot inspiré de la vie de Tadataka Inō * Les Enquêtes du limier (猟犬探偵, Ryōken tantei), 2011-2012 (Casterman, 2013), 2 volumes, d'après le roman St Mary no ribbon (セント・メリーのリボン, Sento Merī no ribon) d’Itsura Inami * Les Contrées sauvages (荒野より, Kōya yori), 2012 (Casterman, 2014, 2 volumes), recueil de nouvelles reprenant notamment Nazuke enumono * Les Gardiens du Louvre (千年の翼、百年の夢, Chitose/sennen no tsubasa, hyaku nen no yume, litt. « Ailes de mille ans, rêve de cent ans »), 2014 * Elle s'appelait Tomoji (とも路, Tomoji), 2014 (Rue de Sèvres, 2015), avec Miwako Ogihara * Rêveries d'un gourmet solitaire (孤独のグルメ2, Kodoku no gurume 2), 2014 (Casterman, 2016), scénario de Masayuki Kusumi Collaborations * Frédéric Boilet, Tōkyō ha boku no niwa (東京は僕の庭, Tōkyō ha boku no niwa), 1997 (Tokyo est mon jardin, 1998). Jirō Taniguchi n'a réalisé que les trames de cet album. * Natsu no sora (夏の空, Natsu no sora litt. « Le Ciel d'été »), nouvelle de 12 pages dans le recueil Japon, 2005, dirigé par Frédéric Boilet, avec Moyoko Anno, Aurélia Aurita, Frédéric Boilet, Nicolas de Crécy, Étienne Davodeau, Little Fish, Emmanuel Guibert, Kazuichi Hanawa, Daisuke Igarashi, Taiyō Matsumoto, Fabrice Neaud, Benoît Peeters, David Prudhomme, François Schuiten, Joann Sfar et Kan Takahama. * L'Homme qui dessine, 2012, entretiens avec Benoît Peeters. Distinctions * 1992 : Prix du manga Shōgakukan, catégorie Prix spécial du jury pour Terre de rêves * 1993 : Prix de l'association des mangaka japonais, catégorie Prix d'excellence pour Au temps de Botchan * 1998 : Prix culturel Osamu Tezuka, catégorie Grand Prix pour Au temps de Botchan * 2001 : Prix d'Excellence du Festival des arts médias de l'Agence pour les affaires culturelles au Japon, catégorie Manga pour Le Sommet des dieux * 2003 : Alph-Art du meilleur scénario au Festival d'Angoulême 2003 pour le tome 1 de Quartier lointain **Prix Canal BD au Festival d'Angoulême 2003 pour Quartier lointain * 2005 : Prix du dessin au Festival d'Angoulême 2005 pour le tome 2 du Sommet des dieux Catégorie:Mangaka Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 Catégorie:Décès en 2017